depths of the spirit walker
by CREATOR OF AWESOMNESS
Summary: A new student arrives to duel academy but he is not any ordinary duelist he is actually able to talk to spirits and has came in contact with yubel wonder what this would make Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. New challenge

**JEEP MEEP-DUEL SPIRIT TALK**

A teen of 15 years old was walking towards the all crazy school Duel Academy. He stood at five feet and six inches. His hair was silver and the same hair style as Marik but looked slightly more controlled. His eyes seemed to be a shining aqua but also had some sort of diamond shine to it. His skin color was a light tan as well. His own clothing showed a brown explorer coat as well as blue jeans (the types that are easy to move in).

His Duel disk also seemed to be colored with light in it. The name of this duelist was Nixon. ''Well duel academy' he whispered in a smooth voice. ''Here I come wonder who I am going to face first'' he asked himself while walking to the guard at the front entrance. ''Name please'' requested the guard. ''My name is Nixon'' he responded. The guard nodded and let him through. "Now if you would follow me, I will show you where to go for your first duel" said the guard leading Nixon to the duel stage.

A man named Sheppard lead Nixon to field three where his opponent was waiting. ''My name is professor Crowler. It seems we have run out of duelists for the second semester let us see if you will be able to beat me'' he said with his ugly smile. Nixon could hear whispers about he might lose. ''Well se you dude'' was one of the many whispers he was hearing. Nixon smirked ''wow you people are just pretty dumb'' he said out loud. Most of the student body was already sending glares.

''You guys don't even know me and you expect me to lose'' Nixon responded as both duelists readied their duel disks.

**Crowler**- 4000

**Nixon-** 4000

''I am going to take the first move'' said Nixon drawing his card. Examining his cards a strategy was formed.

I put Key mace in attack mode (300 attack 200 attack) and put 4 cards face down. It is now your move'' said Nixon as he ended his turn.

''Bad move you slacker'' said Crowler drawing a card. ''I summon gear blur'' he said. (400 attack def200)

''Now attack'' he commanded as the small puppy thing pounced. 'I activate my quick play spell card Shrink. With this card your monsters attack in halfed'' Nixon said as the puppy was destroyed.

**Crowler-3900**

Crowler growled. ''And now I activate my trap card just dessert now you lose 500 life points for all your cards in your hand''. There was five in Crowler's hand so he lost 2500 life points.

**Crowler-1400 **

Crowler looked completely enraged.

''Ha so much for your so called dueling skills'' Nixon mocked with a smirk.

**Upstage**

''Wow this guy is pretty good he already has Crowler on the ropes'' said Jaden with a smile. Chazz grumbled about Jaden being a slacker.

''Yeah your right Jaden kind of scary'' said Syrus. ''Wonder how god he really is an how smart?'' wondered Bastion out loud.

**Back to Nixon**

''I set two cards face down and end my turn'' said Crowler looking pretty humiliated and angry.

Nixon smirked feeling proud of himself drew another card. 'I summon A/D charger (100 attack and def) and set another card face down'' said Nixon. ''Now my monsters attack Crowler directly'' commanded Nixon smoothly as his monsters charged to attack Crowler who than smirked.

''I activate my trap card mirror forced now all you cards are destroyed'' he said as the two light monsters were than destroyed and then sent to the graveyard . ''I set a card face down and end my turn'' Nixon grumbled looking disappointed and sad ''sorry guys'' he whispered low enough for no one to hear.

Crower drew his card and smirked. ''Well slacker you may have been lucky thus far but it ends right now'' he said. ''I now activate monster reborn to bring back gear blur and summon gear warrior and sacrifice them to summon ancient gear golem (I really don't need to tell you those info)'' a gigantic mechanic golem appeared in front of Nixon who seemed to be shaking with excitement.

''Now golem attack this slacker directly'' he said as the golem went to attack. ''I activate my trap negate attack now your attack is negated'' exclaimed Nixon. Crowler ended his turn ''nice move for an amateur'' he said as if he was superior.

**Nixon pov**

What was with this guy he was just crazy if only Yubel was here. I drew my next card. I smirked either way tis guy was in trouble. ''I reveal one of my face downs pot of greed now I draw two cards. Now I special summon majestic mech ohka (attack 2400 Def 1400)now he is destroyed at the end of my turn but I now activate my other face down card forbidden Chalice This boosts the attack of any monster points by four hundred, but negates their effect. And so now Ohka goes up to 2800. And now I activate another face down skill drain now your golem can't activate it's effect but I lose 1000 life points'' I exclaimed pride evident in my voice.

**Nixon-3000**

''Yes that is all good but my gear golem still has higher attack points'' pointed out Crowler making me sigh in the process how did this guy even become a teacher here. ''Whatever helps you sleep at night'' I responded making Crowler go beat red. I next put a face down and ended my turn.

Crowler drew his card but I activated my trap card quickly I activate coffin seller now if one of your monsters are sent to the graveyard you than lose 300 life points'' I exclaimed. Crowler muttered under his breath before he continued. ''Now ancient Gear golem attack'' exclaimed Crowler. The large beast moved in to attack. ''I activate my trap magic cylinder'' I exclaimed. Crowler looked horrified as he knew what this was going to do. The fist of the golem went into one cylinder and came out the other hitting Crowler in the nuts. ''Ahh'' he moaned in pain as he fell down.

**Nixon- 3000**

**Crowler-0**

''Well teach I guess that is a passing grade'' I said with a defiant smirk. Some of the girls well lets just say I would need a lot more time running and more cloths maybe a couple dozens.

**Upstage with Jaden and others**

''Wow never thought anyone else could have done that but me. Looks like Crowler is 0-2 in the entry exam'' praised Jaden. ''Whatever you slacker I bet I could beat him no time flat'' responded Chazz still an arrogant guy. ''Really that's what you said the first time we dueled'' exclaimed Jaden. Chazz grunted in annoyance.

''I don't know guys this guy just took out Crowler. Not to mention he only used like four monsters. And he did not even get any battle damage at all'' explained Syrus clearly worried.

''Well he is certainly going to be a great duelist'' stated Alexis. ''Yeah I can't wait to duel this guy he sure is going to be a challenge'; said Jaden fairly excited.

**Next day**

**Nixon POV**

Well today I had found out that I would be put in slifer red. Not that I was supposed to be in there but I actually asked to be in there. In front of them all I told them how I would start from the bottom and climb my way all the way to the top.

The room I would be bedding in would be A-273. I was yet to find out who my roommate was however I would find out right now. The room well It was a pretty small room, but just big enough to allow for two people to move around at ease. In the furthermost corner was a bunk bed. Beside it was a desk with a window above it. There seemed to be multiple pictures of tigers in the left side of the room which were in very great detail.

My room mate was at the corner painting he looked 5'3 a little on the pale side black eyes black hair that was also kind of curved with just a slightly long nose (hard to notice). That was nice.

Wait a minute he's painting on the bed my bed! ''Hey what do you think you are doing to my bed!'' I shouted. The painter looked at me. ''Oh umm... Sorry I guess I just got carried away an all'' he responded. I grunted and looked at what he drew what do you know it looked like an ancient Tomb. ''So what is your name anyways?'' he asked me. ''My name is Nixon don't ask about the last'' I replied setting my suit case down.

''My name is Max and I am an Chaotic Columns duelist'' he said with eagerness evident in his voice. Now that was not a deck you see very often in fact it is one of the rarest decks you can find. Not to mention the cards are usually rare as well. ''Thanks well my deck is entirely made out of light cards'' I replied showing some of my deck for emphasis. ''Nice'' he replied with a smile as he got into bed. Looking out the window it was dark. Wow night time already.

Max climbed into his bed that was in the top bunk. Well looks like there would be a bunk for me that was painted. Gosh why did this have to happen I thought climbing into the bed?

I let sleep overcome me.

NEXT DAY (NOT NIXON POV FOR NOW) 6:00 AM (remember everyone wakes at 7:30 except Nixon)

Nixon had woke up with a small start first he got up and checked on his deck. They were still in mint condition. That was a complete relief for Nixon. He next went to the outside and ran 10 laps around the slifer red Dorm before doing 50 push-ups. He then went out to the forest and pulled a sword he had from its sheath.

The sword was only described in one word only majestic. It was made of folded steel and blunt. The length of the sword was seventy six centimeters while its groove was hi. The blade had a pattern of magnificent dragons with white skin which was in a wave like style. The blade also had a mirror polish to go with the rapier was medium sized also forged with Nixon's name. A tongue of steel. Red of blood and souls Soul bleeder(name of it) were also the rest of it

He slashed through trees with ease with a smile on his face feeling satisfied with his work. He then went back to his dorm to find the others eating. Taking a seat he began to chow own on some sausages and bacon. He saw Jaden at the corner of his eye already finished with his food. He started to walk towards Nixon with a goofy smile on his face.

''Hey I saw your duel with Crowler yesterday'' he said. ''Yeah what of it?'' asked Nixon. ''It was not really that hard'' he responded. ''His strategy was so predictable anyways' he added.

**Nixon pov**

Jaden seemed like a nice guy even with him talking about Crowler. Seriously the guy was predictable he obviously relied on one card. There was another kid behind him he was about a foot smaller than Jaden. But looked slightly intimidated. From the things going around the school he was the brother of the best duelist in the academy. Focusing back to Jaden he was talking about how we should duel sometime. But was stopped in mid sentence when some jerk knocked down the door. He was in an obelisk blue uniform, glasses, gray eyes and blue hair in a Mohawk. From the looks of it he was an elite senior

He walked toward me with a frown on his face while I was chewing my toast. He slammed his hands on the table and knocked off my food. The heck was hiss problem now my food was gone. He glared at me ''You may have beaten Crowler but that does not mean you are a great duelist. My name is Thug (that was intended cause he dumb to me) and I challenge you to a duel you slifer slacker!'' he shouted.

Wow now that was charming. Not. In anger of what he did I spit food in his face sausages were all over him showing I accepted his challenge. We walked off in the field while he was pushing other Slifer's. We were finally out of the slifer dorm.

(this one will be 8000 to 8000)

''Lets duel'' we said at the same time.

**Nixon 8000**

**Thug 8000**

''I will have the first move draw. I summon hunter owl (1000 900) now his effect lets any wind monster gain 500 attack points which means he gets 500 more making him have 1500 attack points now I set 2 cards face down and end my turn. Your go slacker'' he exclaimed.

''Very well'' I drew a card and looked at my hand. ''I summon shining angel (1400 800) now attack'' I commanded as it tried to slash the owl but was destroyed.

**Nixon 7900**

''Hah you slacker that was a big and dumb mistake'' bragged Thug.

I smirked at his arrogance ''now I activate her effect when shining angel is destroyed by battle I can special summon one monster from my deck with 1500 attack points or less. I now summon element magician(1500 1200)''.

A spell caster with some resemblance to dark magician came. ''And now I equip him with black pendant increasing his attack points by 5oo making it a total of 2000 points. Now element magician attack his monster. Black element sphere'' I exclaimed the magician attacked.

''I activate my trap card Icarus attack now when a winged beast monster like my hunter owl is targeted for an attack I can now destroy 2 cards on the field so I chose your element magician and black pendent'' both of my cards were than destroyed.

''When you destroyed my equip card it effect was triggered you lose 500 life points now that it has been destroyed '' I exclaimed as an aura surrounded thug that made him lose life points as it went away quickly.

**Nixon-7900**

**Thug-7500**

''I now set a card face down and end my turn'' I exclaimed.

It was now Thug's turn.

He drew a card and smiled. ''I now summon whirlwind prodigy(1500 1600)) now he gains 500 attack points. Now hunter owl attack'' he exclaimed as the hunter owl took a chunk of my life points.

**Nixon-**6400

''Now wind prodigy attack him directly'' the monster came to attack me.

''I activate my magic card shrink now your monsters attack points are cut in half'' I exclaimed. Thug grunted but smiled ''you still take damage'' he said. The whirl wind prodigy hit me with powerful wind blasts that knocked me off my feet.

''I draw and now I activate monster reborn to revive element magician. Now by tributing my magician I summon Kuraz the Light Monarch in attack mode (2400 1000)'' my more powerful monster was then put into play. ''Now I activate his effect I destroy both of your monsters but you draw two cards for each monster destroyed'' his monsters exploded into flames while he drew 2 cards.

''And now with that done I activate forbidden Chalice. This boosts the attack of any monster points by four hundred, but negates their effect and I chose my light monarch so he can now attack'' I exclaimed with a smile plastered on my face.

**With Jaden**

''Wow he just turned this duel right around'' said Alexis who had been watching the entire duel. ''Yeah I thought he would have been done for sure there for a moment'' replied Syrus.

Meanwhile while the others were all watching the duel Chumly was eating food. He had actually ate already quarter of all of the food. ''This is so licious'' he exclaimed while Jaden was trying to keep him away from his food. ''No Chumly no this is my food. Bad Chumly stop ahhh!" yelled Jaden as he hopelessly tried to save his food form Chumly.

In seconds it was chowed down leaving Jaden in tears ''Whhhhhhhyyyy!'' he screamed in agony.

**Back to the duel **

''Now lets see how you can dance Thug Kuraz attack him directly'' I exclaimed as Kuraz threw a sphere of light at thug giving his life points a dramatic drop. I than put a card face down and ended my turn.

**Thug-4700 **

**Nixon-6400 **

''You why you you're going down I draw. Now I activate graceful charity I draw three cards and discard two. Now I play discard letting me discard 2 cards'' he said as his smile started to grow bigger.

''Now I have exactly 5 wind monsters in my graveyard which lets me summon my ultimate monster Windrose the Elemental Lord (2800/2200) I activate his effect now all your trap and spell cards are destroyed. Great I put the cards in my graveyard. ''And now I activate my spell card Gust fan now my monster gains 400 attack points but losses 200 defense points'' he exclaimed.

Great now it had 3200 attack points. ''Now attack that monarch!'' he yelled my monarch was than destroyed making me lose 400 life points.

**Thug-4700 **

**Nixon-6000**

''Haha how you like that you slacker!'' he yelled while I kept my calm composure. I drew a card great now I have exactly what I need. ''I activate pot of greed meaning I can now draw 2 cards'' Drawing my cards I looked at my hand and grinned this duel will now be over. ''I activate the spell card polymerization and I fuse Hurodo knight Gambara knight to summon Gurodio knight (3500 3000)''

A knight that had a resemblance to black luster knight that looked like the definition of power in a knight came out sword shining in the sun. ''I now play the field spell light of the heavens''. The field was than surrounded by what looked like to be a hall of light surrounded by paintings and food all involving goodness. ''This raises my monsters attack points by 300 and lets me attack twice' 'I explained to the now frightened looking obelisk blue. ''Yeah I know you peeped your pants and that you are screwed'' I said looking at the darkened spot of his pants.

''Now I activate shrink cutting your monsters attack points in half'' I exclaimed lowering his monsters attack to 1600. ''No this can't be happening '' he whined in displeasure and humiliation. ''Yes it is. Now Gurido knight attack his monster'' my knight went and destroyed his weakened monster with one swipe of his sword.

**Thug-3000 **

''And now my knight attack him directly!'' I shouted as it launched a ball of yellow energy at him.

**Thug-0000**

**Nixon-6000**

All the girls had fainted after the duel. Well at least I still had my clothes on. Thug fell on the ground to the ground feeling humiliated.

I had a smirk plastered on my face looking at the nice work I had done. Yes it was a fine piece an arrogant guy being embarrassed and on the floor.

Jaden and his little gang came forward to me. ''Wow that was an awesome duel" said Jaden.

I smiled ''thanks man'' I replied. The others smiled well Syrus had a sort of a smile. ''Maybe we should duel sometime'' he exclaimed clearly wanting to duel me. ''Maybe some other time'' I responded. ''Well other than that Is our little gang. We were wondering if you would like to join'' said Alexis.

I thought about it.

Stay a loner can be prone to fan girls stealing my stuff and under pants.

If i don't I could join their little club and protect myself from the demons in human skin and cloths.

Yup I want to protect my undies (pun intended) that were for sure.

I gave them a grin ''sure I don't really see any reason not to anyways'' I replied completely serious and wanting to protect my undies. I could already see them trying to steal my stuff and undies.

Me and the others walked into the dorm just to see that all the food gone and in the belly of a fat Chumly. Who in fact was rubbing his stomach in satisfaction? Oh hell no if I did not get to enjoy my food and this guy eats everyone else's. I went over him and grabbed his stomach. I pulled as hard as I could and all the food came out heck Jaden's food went straight into his mouth down to his stomach.

This left Jaden on the floor muttering ''the horror Aww the horror that thing was half digested why!'' He whispered in agony of eating Chumly's half digested food.

I then proceeded to make him cough up the rest of his food. ''No why?'' he said in agony.

''Eww'' the rest of the class dorm shivered as I jumped on his stomach to make it a hundred percent. A piece of steak flew out an landed into Jaden's mouth… Again. ''Nooo!'' He screamed in agony again.

Well that was a pleasant experience well for me to take my anger in someone else who knows nothing about. Looking at my clock I realized if I didn't go right now I would be late for class. I ran to the back of the dorm while everyone was scrambling to pick up all their stuff. Now most people would think I'm going the wrong way but I am definitely not. I reactivated my duel disk ''I summon Mirage Dragon'' I exclaimed as my thin looking dragon came to life.

''Hello Nixon need help getting to class?'' the dragon asked in a gentle tone that also seemed eager. ''You bet your flames I do think you can give me a lift?'' I asked with a small but nice smirk. ''Very well hop on'' replied the dragon as I got on and we speed all the way to the front of duel academy.

**Oh my gosh the awesome Nixon who kind of looks like Marik can summon monsters just like Yubel not only that but he also know Yubel as well. Okay this is pretty much the longest chapter I have ever done I just hope I can get enough views to continue this story. **

**Tell your friends to read this Review and review please. If you guys want send me some ideas I mght consider putting some of them into the story as well. **

**Card of the chapter**

**Key Mace Normal Monster Fairy 1 400 300 Enemies' hearts will melt at the sight of this small fairy's cuteness.**

**He may be weak but still useful for luring people into traps.**


	2. DINO TAMING

**New chapter hope u like it just went through a whole an argument with a critic who seems to hate my story all together. **

**Well review and review and tell your friends please **

It had been a whole week since the defeat of the so called obelisk blue senior was actually a weak obelisk blue who stole senior/elites cloths. I went on a small streak against some Ra's and Slifer's but no obelisks but I was so far dueling another Ra yellow in hopes of getting ten wins in a row.

Turns out that they had made an error with Max's dorm he was actually supposed to be at Ra yellow not slifer also seemed that Crowler did not even use his real deck against me. It was a minor version of his real deck.

Currently I was in a duel a pretty fun one at that.

**Nixon: 1800**

**Ra yellow(Ken):2000**

''Now summoned skull attack his monster'' Ken exclaimed destroying my Shining Angel''

**Nixon:700 **

''I activate my angels effect when she is destroyed I can summon a monster with 1500 attack points or less. And I chose Different Dimension Dragon (1200 1500)'' I exclaimed clearly worried as this guy was a good duelist he was even rumored that he was as good as Bastion. ''I set a card face down and end my turn'' exclaimed Ken. Okay he had summoned skull out on his field I had to beat it somehow. I drew my card and examined my current hand.

''I activate luminous spark to increase all my light monsters by 400''. I than switched my different dimension dragon to defense mode. ''Next I set one monster face down and set one other card face down and end my turn'' I responded. Ken drew his next card and ordered is summoned skull to attack my face down card.

It was than revealed to be Airknight Parshath, who was then ultimately destroyed. ''I activate my trap card just desert you currently have 2 cards in your hand and for each one you lose 500 life points'' I said to him.

**Ken-1000**

I let a sigh of relief. He ended his turn with that while I drew a card. Now there was currently 3 cards in my hand. ''I activate my equip card forbidden Lance. And I use it on your summoned skull so he now loses 800 life points'' I exclaimed lowering his attack points to 1700.

''And now I activate pot of greed to draw to cards. Next I activate polymerization and fuse A/D charger and key mace to summon (1400 1400) in attack mode'' I exclaimed.

Ken looked confused as I put different dimension dragon to attack mode. ''For now his attack points are halved but will be able to still attack. Now Dragon from a different dimension attack his summoned skull'' I said as both monsters fought and destroyed each other.

''And now mace Charger attack him directly '' I exclaimed. Mace Charger made a swiftly attacked Ken and have him a swift kick to the stomach. His life points took a small drain.

**Ken-300**

He smiled as he drew another card while I ended my turn with no cards in my hand.'' I activate lighting vortex and discard one card form my hand. Now all your monsters are destroyed'' he exclaimed. My monsters were than thrown into a lighting Vortex and destroyed. ''I activate my Mace chargers effect when it is destroyed I can summon one lvl 3 or less monster from my deck to the field in defense mode and I chose Marshmallon in defense mode'' I exclaimed.

''Okay than I put a monster face down and end my turn'' he alleged. Okay he held a probably strong defense monster if I could take it down I can win. Well here I went I drew my probably last card. ''I activate graceful charity draw three cards and discard 2''I exclaimed I got change of heart it was just the card I needed I discarded the other two. ''Now I play change of heart your monster in now mine. And so I flip summon him'' it was shown to be baby dragon.

''Okay than baby dragon attack Ken directly'' I said. The cute little dragon threw a small ball of fire hitting Ken.

**Ken-000 (PS he is a senior/ elite ra yellow student)**

**Nixon-700**

''Nice duel'' I told him. He smiled and walked away well not without a fist pump.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh yeah! Another win for me continuing my winning streak continues. Jaden came up to congratulate me on the win so we both shook hands. ''Well Jaden soon I will be dueling you till then '' I alleged to him. Just when I was about to leave Syrus came looking worried and sad. ''Jaden it looks like people are still losing their duel disks Crowler has a bunch that he wants us to give out it's over the west river(not really an expert in this episode)'' he said.

''Oh and this is your punishment for sleeping through part of class" added Syrus. Jaden groaned in response.

I had heard that there was some guy who was beating other duelists and taking their duel disks. Wonder why he was doing it.

''Hey can I help?'' I asked. Maybe if we find him we can stop the guy from doing all this. Jaden grinned at not only the challenge but having to do less work ''Sure come on Sy lead the way'' he said pretty excited about the facet of having a chance to duel the bully who was taking all those disks. Still he is kind of crazy to me.

We went to where the cargo was and started to walk towards the west river since we had to go across it for the delivery. Well lets just say there were more than I thought. '' So Sy anything else you can tell us?'' asked Jaden. ''Oh un nothing don't worry'' well from his tone Jaden and I could tell he was hiding something. ''What exactly are you hiding'' I asked. Syrus seemed to tense before putting up a fake and nervous smile.

''Oh uh it's nothing hehe don't worry'' he responded. Yeah tight like that was the case here. ''Oh come on Sy just spill it we know your hiding something'' said Jaden clearly not buying what Syrus was saying.

Then again who wouldn't? The guy was as nervous as an A student getting three failing grades. So just deciding to get him to spit it out I gave him a death glare that would have gotten Zane to shake a bit. ''Ahh okay fine he dueled me and took my duel disk'' he admitted. I smiled so did Jaden ''well I guess we should just beat him in a duel and get all those duel disks back'' I said readying my scythe like duel disk (I thought that would be pretty cool you know).

'Yeah come on Sy were going to get our game on'' said Jaden as we both dragged him to the west river.

''Uh no wait I hear he also gives wediges (I don't really know how to spell it)!'' he shouted in an attempt to stop us but we kept going.

TIMESKIP 7 MINUTES LATER WEST RIVER WHERE THE SARG IS

When we had arrived we were met with a bunch of random duelists with stupid bandannas on them all. In front of them was who we supposed their leader. He was muscular had a slightly dark brown shade of skin color. Along with a Ra Yellow uniform, with no sleeves and a green muscle shirt underneath. ''Well look what we got here another bunch of victims I am Sergeant Tyranno Hassleberry reporting for duty'' he said in an army like tone. The group behind him in Ra yellow shirts cheered. My eyes narrowed at him while Jaden kept a normal composure. ''So you're the one who's been stealing everyone's duel disks'' I said well actually stated. ''Yeah what's it to ya'' he responded.

Jaden was about to say something but I cut him off. ''Well how about a duel you win you can get my scythe like duel disk. However if I win you give all the duel disks you stole back to their owners'' I said reading my duel disks while walking further to the other side of the river. He smiled before giving a loud shout ''I accept soldier'' was his response to my challenge.

''Wait who is going first?' I asked. Hassleberry apparently did not know who either. Jaden took out a coin from his pocket. ''Heads bumbleberry goes tail means that our good old friend Nixon goes'' said Jaden clearly upset that he would not be the one dueling.

**REALLY IMPORTANT JUST BECAUSE HASSLEBERRY IS DUELING Nixon does not mean he is the actually changed by Jaden I got to keep the script a bit how it is with an added season **

Hassleberry got pretty pissed off at his name being mispronounced. ''It's Hassleberry!'' he yelled. But Jaden ignored it as if he had said nothing at all. So Jaden continued with the flip and then let it go to the back of his hand. ''Well looks like Nixon is going first. Knock them dead man'' said Jaden. I smirked with the skills I have I won't need luck. Wait no that was just my ego speaking.

''Time to cut you size. Let's duel'' we said the last part at the same time.

''Get ready for boot camp'' he replied

**Nixon-4000**

**Hassleberry-4000**

We than both drew 5 cards. I drew my very next card. Okay I had a decent hand thus far. ''I summon Airknight Parshath in attack mode (1900 1400) and set 2 cards face down and end my turn'' I exclaimed later giving him the field.

''Okay than my draw I now Special Summon Gilasaurus. Now I tribute him to summon Dark Driceratops (2400/1500) in attack mode'' he exclaimed. Wow in his first turn he already summoned a monster that had attack points over 2000.

''Now attack'' he commanded as the new dinosaur monster rushed in and destroyed my monster.

**Nixon-3500**

''You activated my trap card crush card now every card you have in your deck or hand go to the graveyard'' I exclaimed. He grumbled and threw into the graveyard about a quarter of his deck.

I could hear mirage dragon and some of my other cards yelling at me saying that this whole duel was a bad idea. ''Fine but I still keep my dinosaur in the end'' he said. Before setting a card face down.

I drew my next card which was Hurodo knight he was one of the few that was telling me to kick his butt.

''_Okay currently he's not enough no offense. Okay I might have to go on the defensive wait a minute okay that could work'' I thought. _

''I summon Shining Angel in attack mode (1400 800). Now I set another card face down an end my turn''. It was now the army obsessed guys turn who still had his entire fan or as he would call troop cheering him on. ''Will you pipe down or I am going to do something that will get the F.B.I looking for me and your mangled corpses!'' I yelled shutting them up.

Hassleberry started to go through some sort of stupid speech about his troop and not getting into obelisk blue. But it looked like he was actually supposed to be thinking in his head but he did it out loud. This time they did not cheer.

''Okay my turn I draw. Excellent terrain advantage I activate the field spell Jarrastic world. You ain't seen nothing yet now all my dino an winged beast get a 300 attack point boost an defense point boost and if they are attacked they have the option to switch to defense mode. And not only that but they can't be affected by any of your trap cards'' he said as a huge jungle like field overtook the bridge.

''Now that's what I call a major advantage'' said Syrus. Wow good way to show how much of a good chance I have. ''Yeah I mean now it's going to be almost impossible to his him. Especially with his dinosaur in the field'' said Jaden. Note to self-kick those two in the crotch next time

Once again his little gang didn't cheer. ''Hey this is the part when all of you cheer'' he exclaimed out raged. ''Uh sorry boss we were moved internally. Next time we'll do a more outward response'' said one of them. ''Now I summon Archeonis (300/1300- 600/1600) in attack mode. And thanks to my field spell he gains 300 more attack points now attack'' he exclaimed.

''Wait a minute why would he do that?'' asked Jaden. ''Yeah Nixon's monster is way stronger than that'' said Syrus. ''Oh his monster is not the target he is now attack'' he charged. The bird like creature let out a sonic screech that hurt my ears.

**Nixon – 2900**

''And now my other dinosaur is going to attack go!'' he yelled. My angel was than destroyed making me lose more life points.

**Nixon- 1600**

''Now by next turn your duel disk will be ours and you're going be my 100th victory" said Hassleberry with a smile before setting 2 cards face down. ''Thanks to my shining angels effect I can summon a light monster with 1500 so I set one face down ''I explained. He smiled ''that ain't nothing soon you will lose'' he replied.

I ignored his comment an drew my next card. ''I activate my face down card monster reborn in order to summon ultimate Tyranno your monster if you remember (3000 3000)

''Whatever i am going to use my own tactics again and again till I win''

''Wait a minute how can he do that it's the bosses card'' asked one of the Sargent's followers. ''Look So far man Nixon has proved to be one of the best you just shouldn't question him now '' said Jaden with a smile.

''And now I sacrifice him the set card an my A/D charger to summon Beast King Barbaros (3000 1200) and now I reveal my other set card mystical space typhoon to destroy your field spell'' the jungle like field crumbled into pieces as his monsters grew weaker.

''Whoa ho'' this time his club cheered for me. ''This is treachery. This always happen I get a platoon I can trust and then when I need them most they turn on me'' he growled in anger. I looked at him sympathetically so he must have felt betrayal.

''Well maybe it's because they got bored of you'' I explained to him. ''Why would they I mean I always win?'' he asked confused.'' I mean you said it yourself you use the same tactics over and over again'' I replied.

His face seemed to calm down. But I could still see the fire in his eye. ''Okay than Beast king attack his him directly"' I commanded. Hassleberry looked shocked ''don't you know well here's a bit of a lesson when I sacrifice 3 cards to summon this all of your cards are destroyed' I exclaimed as all his monsters and spells were destroyed. ''Well you triggered one of my trap card Statue of the Wicked got this card from one of the teachers so now I get a statue token'' he exclaimed relieved.

''Oh well go beast king attack his token'' I said. My beast wet forward and destroyed his monster. ''Now I play my DNA surgery to turn my beast to a fairy type changing his attribute to light'' I explained as my monster's appearance looked more gently and he sprouted wings. ''And now for some change I activate the field spell light of the heavens now he gains 300 attack points and can attack again go attack him directly!"' I shouted. The horse like creature made a quick jab before backing up to me.

''I hate change'' he bellowed before giving his omg I realize what I have been doing wrong look.

**Hassleberry-700**

''That well end my turn'' I exclaimed. This was one close duel. He drew a card before smiling. ''I activate the same card you did I activate monster reborn to summon Super Conductor Tyranno (3300/1400)''.

Oh great now he summoned one of the most powerful dino monsters on the world. But he was still not as strong as my current monster. ''An now I activate black pendant to raise my dino's attack by 500 now attack'' he commanded with a smile. Syrus gave that old he's done for look as my monster was destroyed.

''I also activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your field spell destroy his monster now''

**Nixon-1000**

It was my turn this last draw could just decide it all.

I slowly peaked at the card I had just drawn oh gosh this was not enough but could keep me safe. ''I activate swords of revealing light now you cannot and will not attack me for the next 3 turns private'' I said giving him a military name of my own.

''Fine then'' he replied. ''I activate card of sancaty so we both draw until we have 6 cards in our cards''. My entire hand was empty so I just drew 6 cards.

''Now I activate lighting vortex I discard a card from my hand and all your monsters are destroyed '' I exclaimed sending a random card away. His monster was then destroyed by thunder. ''Thanks to your move since my Tyranno was equipped with black pendant you lose 500 life points'' he said.

**Nixon-500**

''You know you're lucky I don't have a powerhouse right now so I summon Key Mace (400/300) in attack mode'' a cute little fairy then popped up in front of my field.

''Alright go Nixon!'' shouted Jaden. Jeez he could have done that when I destroyed Hassleberry's monster. ''Yeah what he said finish him off'' really guys I don't have enough of a strong monster to actually beat this gut right now. What idiots they could be well anytime.

''Never get tiered of this little guy now go attack him directly'' I exclaimed. The tiny little fairy swiped it's little key onto Hassleberry's head.

**Hassleberry-300**

''I set 2 card face down an end my turn your move'' exclaimed. Hassleberry looked as he had learned his lesson from before about friends. 'Well it's my move I draw an summon black stageo (1200/ 2000) In attack mode and now I activate another mystical space typhoon to destroy your swords of revealing light. And now attack his key mace and end this duel'' he exclaimed.

''I activate negate attack to stop your attack and end your battle phase'' I said. He ended his turn with a sigh. I drew my next card ''first off I activate call of the haunted to being back A/D charger'' this was going to be a pretty risky move

''And now I activate polymerization to fuse both of my 2 cards an summon mace charger in attack mode (1400 1400). Now attack his black Stageo'' It launched a white beam from the sword like key it had hitting the extinct in real life dinosaur.

**Hassleberry-100**

''Looks like this match might be over. I end my turn with setting all my cards in my hand face down'' I responded.

Okay depending on what this guy got I could lose. ''I summon Tyranno teen (1450/600). You see if he is the only monster on my field and I have 10 dino monstrous in my graveyard I can half the attack of my opponent's monster now attack'' the young dinosaur charged at my mace charger. ''Not so fast I activate mace Chargers effect. With this I can protect one of my fairy monsters but I still take half damage in the end'' I exclaimed as a force field protected my monster.

**Nixon-125**

''Well I guess that's the end of my turn'' he said. ''My turn I draw and I activate the field spell The Seal of Orichalcos''. A weird green circle surrounded us. The same thing happened to my monster an my own head. My monsters attack points went up by 500 ''oh no'' he muttered. ''What type of card is that?'' he asked completely confused. ''This card increases all my monsters attack points by 500. Also you can't destroy the weakest monster I have. Meaning that you won't be able to attack my mace charger. Ann there can be no more special summoning'' I exclaimed with a more sinister voice.

Instead of my ordinary diamond like eyes they were blood lusty red. ''Yeah I know you feel royally screwed don't you'' I said with a confident smile. My monster itself seemed to grow stronger. Now attack his monster (**remember Tyranno teen can only activate his effect when he attacks not the other guy just so you know).** ''Well soldier this was a great duel'' said Hassleberry but for some reason his eyes turned into something like a T rex kind of weird.

My mace charger hit him with a hard and powerful green light of energy. ''Well looks like I cut you down to size'' I exclaimed.

''Well son that was a great duel-ahhh'' when he walked up to congratulate me he forgot that he was in front of a river so he fell in it. I laughed so did Jaden an Syrus. ''Well Hassleberry that was one good duel'' I told him. I reached out and pulled him up back into solid ground. ''Now I am pretty sure you owe us about 99 duel disks'' I said with a smile. In response he gave me a sheepish smile while the others cheered for my victory.

_**TIME SKIP LATER ON**_

I was taking a rest in my Dorm on my bed. How nice was it to only have no roommates to share with. Best of all no worries of somebody else waking up in the middle of the night from a nightmare and waking me up. I wonder how my little lion cub is right now.

He was coming by next week I can't wait to see the little cute lion that could potentially eat one of the students I hope it was one of the obelisk blue students a certain one named Reggie. Well I was busy opening a new pack of cards I got Dark bride, Beckoning light, Bright Star Dragon, Dark hole and a bunch of others that I will not mention at all.

I heard a knock at my dorm an opened up to see Hassleberry with all of his stuff with him. Oh wait don't you dare tell me. He started unpacking whatever was in his little hobo bag. ''Umm... What exactly are you doing here?" I asked hoping for the best.

''Well Sargent glad that you asked I decided to give team Tyranno some R and R. So I really have a lot more to learn which is why I'm bunking with you'' he explained.

Great yeah just great. Ahh who am I kidding I'm doomed waaaaa good by being a guy with no roommates!

An now I actually have one. Hopefully when I am able to get my lion back in the next week (his name is Ari) he might decide to move out to well wherever he would be going to as long as I would not have to deal with that nutcase and have the whole room to myself once again.

He gave me a weird soldier bow. ''Officer Hassleberry reporting for duty it is truly an honor sir'' he said. Wow just great now he's sucking up to me. Well I might as well just give it a go so I shook his hand.

''Uhh.. well then welcome to dorm uhh of the light'' I said a little bit shaky on what I should really say to him ( well this is the longest chapter I have ever done in my life).

He restarted unpacking his belongings.

So far during my first week in duel academy I became close friend with Jaden and the Gang I even got those presents. Not that I'm going to give it to them right now maybe in 2 days or so heck could be three depending on my mood.

I took another look at my seal card. It was still dangerous so I used it as little as possible it had powers that could actually kill a guy.

I looked out the window while Hassleberry was still unpacking his stuff. There was something wrong and I am going to have to get to the bottom of this.

_**Okay wow that was my longest chapter I have ever made in my life just wow. I really thank any support even though this is not very popular.**_

''_**Dodges axe'' **_

_**Ahh angry people. **_

''_**Post another chapter or we'll kill u''**_

_**To bad I have fan girls on my side kill them**_

_**A bunch of fan girls kill the attackers. **_

_**;;I did not mean it literaly **_

_**If you want me to add anything pm me plz. **_

_**REVIEW AN REVIEW **_

_**CARD OF THE WEEK**_

_**Crush card (TRAP CARD)-All monsters in your opponents deck with 1500 attack points or more are sent to the graveyard**_


	3. Big bad dragon and fat ass attack

**THIS IS WAT I GOT SO FAR **

**OKAY I KNOW I BASICALLY MESSED UP THE WHOLE EPISODES ORDER BUT HEY THAT'S HOW I AM THIS EPISODE COMES BEFORE JADEN DUEL ASTER AND ASTER DUELING ZANE.**

**VERY IMPORTANT I HAVE A POLL REGARDING NIXON AN HIS TRUMP CARD. **

**THE FOLLOWING CHOICES ARE **

**107 angel**

**2Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning**

**3slifer the sky dragon**

**4Sephylon, the Ultimate Time lord**

**NOW LOOK I HAVE A STORY ON HOW NIXON GETS WELL ANYONE OF THEM.**

**I REALLY HOPE YPU GUYS CAN VOTE. **

**JUST KIDDING THE POLL IS FINISHED CUZ I HAVE TO PUT HIM IN THIS THE WINNER IS BLACJ LUSTER SOLDIER ENVOY OF THE BEGINNING**

**IT WOULD HELP FOR U GUYS TO GIVE ME SOME IDEAS I WILL ALWAYS BE ALL EARS.**

**SLIFER-DUEL SPIRIT TALK**

**''Kill him''****- Human talking to duel spirit**

_**THINK THINK – PERSON THINKING**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been three whole days since the whole battle with Hassleberry.I had met Bastion an we spent like 2 an hour a day to hang out now. Currently Syrus and Hassleberry were arguing about Hassleberry and his stench. Chazz opened the door while those two were still squabbling at each other. ''I got one word for you Sarge shower, you know that actually help you get clean!'' shouted Syrus. ''Oh yeah well you talk in your sleep about kissing dark magician girls. Besides I showered last week'' he exclaimed.

Really yet you smell like a wart hog especially after your little so called spa break. ''Oh come on you guys got to chill out you know'' said Jaden trying to be the peace maker. 'I think we can settle this with a group hug'' said Jaden still wanting to be a peace maker. When will he just give up on this anyways. How the hell did this whole argument start?

Those two idiots were not even room mates so why the hell were they arguing it's not going to affect them either way.

Chazz started being a commentator again giving insults to the other three. He pointed his camera to me. ''And here we got a guy that ain't so much of a boozes like those idiots'' he exclaimed. What did he just call me why I Otto throw that guy into a river of electric eels. ''Mirage if I can't do that I want you to set his crotch on fire'' . ''Hmm. I am going to see what I can do on that'' he responded.

''Well there you have it folks the dwebs In their natural habitat'' said Chazz. The group of three turned to him.

''Hey ever heard to knock'' stated Jaden. ''Yeah an what's with the video camera?'' asked Syrus. Chazz gave a smirk'' I'm filming my life as a reality show it's got a great primacy ( I don't really know its word) one that involves a talented duelist forced to live in a dorm of slackers'' he alleged as if he was all great. As if I could definitely beat him in a duel an in well anything.

''More like the life of a guy hopelessly in love'' I said with a grin. A tick mark grew on his head as he ignored the comment as best as he could. ''Well this is going to be a rate breaker'' he added. What kind of over blown ego does he have?

Maybe I can get this guy popular just not the way he thinks. He continued to blab on about his stupid so called reality show that is never going to happen before Alexis kind of barged through the door. ''I've moved out of my dorm for good you got room for one more'' she exclaimed.

''Yeah sure'' said Jaden not really putting much seriousness into it. ''Hell yeah halleluiah!" shouted Chazz in a stated of being elevated. Man this guy really needs to get laid I thought.

The crew went downstairs to Chazz's bedroom or more like I am better than you and this is my room type. ''So why did you want to move out of your dorm anyways Alexis'' I asked her.

I mean seriously I would rather bunk in the wild than with Chazz ANY DAY!

She pulled out a red puffy dress. ''Uhh what is this supposed to mean?'' asked Jaden. Wow sometimes I am just amazed at how dumb Jaden can be. ''Uhh.. Nice uniform miss'' said Hassleberry. ''Oh please'' she responded obviously pretty **. ''This whole thing was Crowler's idea'' she exclaimed.

''Well it was a very good idea'' said Chazz still in his hopeless trance what weirdo. Later on we saw Alexis's big brother Atticus in a boat with his Hawaiian outfit so I did the natural thing anybody could do.

I got a rotten tomato an threw it at his face knocking him out of his boat. ''Ugh'' he exclaimed surprised before giving me a glare (not a hate glare more like annoyed).

He had finally gotten onto the land before deciding to talk with his sister. ''Oh come on sis we'd be a great team you know'' begged Atticus. ''I told you no'' she snapped back. This would be a good time to have another rotten tomato.

''Oh come on sis can you please give it a try'' he begged. ''No'' she snapped back.

Just than Crowler came showing his ugly smile which meant that he was planning something. But he was weaing a snorkeling uniform and a boat was tied behind his back. ''Oh come on if you do this it's a win win situation. I get free publicity you get a free dress'' he exclaimed.

I looked over to see Chazz with hearts in his eyes. He was so thinking naughty thoughts.

''Oh come on chazz you know she cant see a tone right'' Bastion exclaimed. Immediately Alexis responded by giving him a slap to the face. A HARD ONE AT THAT.

''I have an idea. How about we settle this with a duel'' said Crowler. Alexis smirked ''well looks like it's me vs my brother'' she exclaimed. Immediately after that Crowler decided to interrupt her.

''I am sorry to say but you will not be dueling Atticus Rhodes. Instead our own Atticus shall face slifer red Nixon. So if he does not succeed than you will have to become a pop star duelist'' explained Crowler. I was flabbergasted so I had to fight a real elite obelisk blue!

Crowler

and Atticus then left. Alexis grabbed my collar and pulled me toward her. ''If you don't win I will personally skin you alive'' she whispered to me. I shivered why me of all people. ''Uh guys a little help please'' I begged. However when I looked back there were only the smoke forms of them. ''Aww shit'' I muttered as Alexis proceeded to drag me to the duel arena.

''Nooooo!'' I yelled holding on to a tree in hope of her letting me go. She kicked my fingers but I still held on. ''Fine fine just let me go'' I begged. She sighed and let me go.

I ran like hell.

_**Later on duel arena**_

I was whimpering under the glare of Alexis she would murder me if I lost. Wait a minute I'm the one with a sword for petes sake!

I suddenly felt better. ''Come on Sarge we know you can do it'' cheered Hassleberry from the crowd. Not really helping since I am facing a real pro. Atticus Rhodes name called. He came out with a flashy entrance kind of flying around the arena and wooing the fan girls.

He took the time to get back at me from yesterday.

By throwing a rotten fish on my face. ''Dang it when I get my hands on you you're going to feel what my sword can do'' I yelled at him. His shivered at the thought but then smiled. ''You might as well give up man. I and sis were destined to be a pop duo'' he exclaimed. I thought about it but then I saw Alexis give me a death glare.

''No way dude I am going to win this duel and show you I am more than a slifer'' I exclaimed. He smiled ''well than lets get this show on the rode than shall we'' he said. ''Lets''

**Nixon 4000**

**Atticus 4000**

We both drew out five cards. ''Since I got forced into this whole thing I am going first I draw and summon mirage dragon in attack mode (1600 600) set a card face down and end my turn'' I exclaimed.

Atticus drew his card ''hey you have fan girls and a great voice maybe we can be a trio so lets up the stakes a bit shall we if I win you and sis have to be part of me and sis in our singing group. It'll be bro sis and nix'' he said.

I saw Alexis giving me a death glare. Hey I'm the one with a sword here!

''Deal but if I win me and Alexis don't have to do your pop singing group and I get your room for a week along with 50 bucks'' I stated giving my conditions. ''Well than I agree to the terms I summon panther warrior in attack mode ( 2000 1600). Next I activate spotlight to rise my warriors attack points by 300'' said Atticus.

''I set a card face down and end my turn nix'' he exclaimed. I drew my next card. ''Okay than since I can't over power his monster I might need to go on the defensive sort mirage dragon'' I whispered to me. Mirage sent me a mental message saying that it was okay.

''I set a card face down and activate pot of greed to draw 2 cards. Now I activate swords of revealing light meaning you can't attack for the next 3 turn's I set a card face down and end my turn'' I exclaimed.

''My draw. First I activate mystical space typhoon to destroy your swords if revealing light'' my crystal like swords was than blown away by a tornado. ''Aww dang It'' I yelled.

''Now I activate stray lambs to special summon 2 lamb tokens in defense mode obviously. Next I activate path to destiny so that my panther warrior can attack you directly''. Oh shit! ''I sacrifice my lamb token so I now attack. Go panther warrior attack him directly'' exclaimed Atticus as his monster attacked me directly.

**Nixon- 1700**

''I will now activate my face down card cursed ring. So now your mirage dragon cant attack at all. I set a card face down and I send it to you'' he exclaimed. Dang he is a good duelist. Now my mirage dragon cant attack and I only need to be attacked one more time and I lose this match. ''I draw''.

''First I put mirage dragon to defense mode''

''_Okay this is not the best card but all that I can make with for now'' I thought. _

''I activate shrink to half your monsters attack points (1150). Now I summon Tasuke knight in attack mode ( 1700 100). Now tasuke attack his monster with slash of dity'' my monster slashed his panther warrior in half.

**Atticus- 3450**

''Since you destroyed my pather warrior I can activate this Miracle moment which lets me summon my bronze warrior in attack mode ( 500 1800 ). Now because my miracle moment has lost panther warrior I have to choose a new target which is my bronze warrior (800 1800)'' explained Atticus.

I ended with a set card leaving me with 2 cards left in my hand. ''I draw and now it looks like things are going to get interesting. I activate ultimate sage costume so that my monsters attack points go up to 4800'' Atticus exclaimed. A giant robe appeared and wrapped around bronze warrior giving him an attack boost. Well this was going to be a problem.

''Now I summon Indomitable Fighter Lei Lei (2300 0000) and now he will attack your mirage dragon right now go!'' he exclaimed. I watched as my spirit monster was destroyed. I felt tears start to swell up in my eyes as he was yelling in agony. However I held them back so no one noticed me. His monster than went to defense mode due to its effect. ''And now I am attacking you directly with bronze warrior'' his monster went to attack me but fell from his robe.

The hell just happened. ''Oh yeah I forgot I can't attack you directly with my sage costume'' he explained sheepishly. His warrior just wacked me on the head.

**Nixon- 900**

He ended his turn making me growl at him. ''Your going to pay for what you did to mirage dragon'' I exclaimed drawing my card. ''I activate monster reborn to bring back my mirage dragon'' I said bringing my dragon back who looked angry at Atticus who cringed a bit scared.

''Now I activate card of sanctity so we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hands.'' I exclaimed drawing the necessary cards. ''Now I activate polymerization to fuse Tasuke knight and different dimension dragon to summon Dragon Deltoh (2300 1800)'' a dragon came out. It was blue and 20 feet big. Its color was violet while it had golden armor around its wings and head.

It let out a large screech. I gave him a devious smile. I told you that you were going to pay for what you did and now you will because I activate mirage inferno If you have a face up mirage dragon by halving his attack points you can attack your opponent directly with your mirage dragon. So since I am the only one with this dragon I say attack him directly and get your revenge'' I exclaimed.

Mirage dragon launched a white fire bolt that hit Atticus hard knocking him back.

**Atticus - 2650**

I heard all of his fan girls screaming in out rage of that do called brutal attack. _Well they will be screaming bloody murder after this in all fairness'' I thought._

''Now than I attack with my other dragon'' Deltoh let out a loud roar as it blasted his defense position monster. ''Now for his special effect. When I destroy a monster by battle I can attack you directly with my Deltoh dragon. However he loses half his attack points till you draw'' I exclaimed as my dragon launched a blue stream of fire at Atticus making his life points drop even further.

**Atticus 1500**

''Now that will end my turn along with a face down card'' I exclaimed. ''Atticus looked a bit nervous as he drew another card. ''I activate black hole so every monster is destroyed'' he exclaimed. A giant black hole covered the entire arena and monsters. When it cleared out only mirage dragon was left standing or well flying.

A face down card was right next to mirage dragon showing him in an energy shield. 'What how did your monster survive that blast?'' asked Atticus bewildered. ''Well this is one of my best cards energy buster. With this my mirage dragon is safe but I also get to discard 5 cards'' I exclaimed outing 5 cards into my graveyard all of them were monster cards.

''Oh and for this turn you can't attack this turn'' I exclaimed. He decided to grunt a little and summoned pitch black werewolf in defense mode. With that he ended his turn.

I drew a card just what I needed this guy is toast. ''Let me explain something to you man there is no way I am ever going to join a pop group. Also neither is Alexis okay. I did not really think I would even use this card against you. But I just want to crush you right now'' I explained.

Atticus chuckled a bit nervously. ''Your not actually going to use that sword on me are you?'' he asked. ''What I would never'' I said in innocently a bit to much. He cringed. While I smiled at him. ''Well not yet at least'' I responded. ''I summon Lightray Gearfield ( 2800 2200)! Now you're probably thinking how in the world I summoned him without any tributes'' he nodded as a yes.

''Well I can only special summon him. If I have 5 or more light monsters in my grave I am able to special summon my gearfield directly from my hand'' I explained.

''Sweet move I really want to duel this guy!'' shouted jaden from the ramp. I growled ''Shut up and put your mouth where your cards are or I will do it myself!'' I yelled back. He let out an eep.

''Now than where was I oh yeah. Gear field attack his monster'' I exclaimed. My gear field monster went forward slicing and dicing his monster into teeny tiny pieces. ''And now mirage dragon attack him directly'' I declared.

Mirage dragon fired a blue stream of white flames that sent Atticus flying.

**Nixon- 900**

**Atticus- 0000**

''That's game man good luck with getting me in a band. Oh and slifer friends party at my new room today till Atticus goes'' I exclaimed. Slifers cheered. The ra's clapped. Obelisk blues booed me.

While Crowler was in tears and booing me at the same time. Alexis let out a sigh of relief and went down to help Atticus who was in anime tears from losing. He went over to me and held out a hand as congratulation. I shook it showing my respect for one hell of a duel he gave me.

''Nice game'' with that I walked away. He tried to get up but his legs were a bit to wobbly to stand.

_**9;00 pm**_

I was at my dorm just mediating. I was lucky about the fact that I was able to have my own room. Hassleberry thankfully decided to respect my privacy and bed with Jaden.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a book.

It looked like it was made of gold. However it was definitely not. Their seemed to be over 200 pages in it probably bordering over 2000. It seemed over 1000 years old.

That was because it was. This book was from ancient Egypt. The place where duel monsters were first created.

I went to page 234 it talked about the tale of zork. I really couldn't spare much time with it so I got to the point of when his village was. This was some good stuff. I sighed what kind of life was I in anyways.

_**BOOM!**_

That was one loud explosion. I looked outside and saw a huge crater. Yet no one knew. ''_Be careful Nixon I sense something terminal'' explained mirage dragon. _

''Got it mirage'' I said. ''Now let's go investigate'' I exclaimed.

''_You idiot should have known you would say that'' she mumbled. Yup my spirit partner was a girl dragon._

I felt her shoot a tiny flame on my butt. ''Dang it why you got to do that'' I whined even though it did not really hurt it just burned a little. I knew if I went from the door I would be noticed so I quietly jumped off the window and gracefully landed on the ground.

I started walking to where the explosion was. I took out my sword and sliced through vines and other plants that were in my way before sheathing it back. A fat bald man he was about 6'5 around 260 pounds he also seemed to be 18. That guy was holding a slifer red kid by the neck.

''Hehehe I told you I am the very best and now you have to get on the boat or else'' he growled. Poor kid fainted. I looked at the boat he mentioned. That thing was a complete piece of junk. It wouldn't last for an hour.

Baldy shoved out his deck. Adding the stolen one to his own (he checked which cards he wanted for now and out the rest into his pocket).

There were about 4 other people in the boat. He tossed the kid into the boat. Baldy cut the rope.

END

7777777777777777777777

7777777777777777

8888888888888888888

888888888888888

8888888888888888888

8888888

Just kidding you guys and girls

However I threw my sword attaching the rope back to the port (that wood thingy). ''What the?'' he asked. I jumped out from the bushes. ''Well what the heck are you doing'' I stated not really a question. ''What do you think getting rid of some weaklings'' he stated as if it was obvious. 'Also it looks like another weakling had wandered into my turf'' he added.

What a jerk. Baldy walked closer to me. Wow this guy was a hell of a lot more ugly up close. The guy wore a light brown trench coat. His eyes were also a gross shade of black and blue weird.

''How is this place your turf anyways you don't even go to this freaking school you fat ass'' I exclaimed. ''that's what those brats said before I beat them and took their cards'' he pointed to the sea. ''After I beat you and take all your cards you are going in that boat out of the academy with them'' Baldy explained. I smiled at his ignorance.

I took out one of my cards showing light ray gear field. ''You mean a card like this?'' I asked showing the card in front of him. Baldy smiled wickedly. ''Well than looks like that card will soon be mine and mine alone along with any other rare cards you have'' he explained activating his duel disk.

''Okay than but if I win you're the one going on the boat not the kids and you have to give everyone's cards back'' I explained to him. He gave a wicked smile in anticipation.

''Alright well guys like you make me want to vomit'' I replied to his smile making his smile turn into a snarl. ''I mean your such a fat ass ugly boy your taking your anger out on kids who can actually get a girlfriend unlike you. Besides you beat a bunch of kids and take their decks now you think your top dog around here but you're not'' I said.

''So you think a weakling like you can beat me yeah right'' he responded. ''Well at least I know for sure you were banned from the national ugly contest cause the judges wanted to give the others a chance'' I said.

He growled. I put my gear field back into my deck and we both activated out duel disks. ''Whatever I'll beat you and take your rare cards. My draw!'' he exclaimed.

''I summon the thing in the crater (1000 1200) in defense mode and lay 3 cards face down'' he exclaimed with a grin telling me he was planning on doing something.

He had three cards left and they could be anything.

I drew my card. _''Well this could keep me good for a bit. I am going to have to take a risk in taking down that monster. It could serve for a tribute depending on what happens'' _I thought. I summoned out my Hurdo knight (1900 2000).

''Now attack his monster'' I commanded. His monster was instantly destroyed. ''Ha you feel for it thanks to my thing in the craters effect I can special summon a pyro type monster from my hand.

''I chose solar flare dragon in attack mode (1500 1000)'' he said.

''_Aww great all the cards I have in my hand are monsters except one hopefully he can take the bluff'' I thought. _

I set a card face down and ended my turn. The fatty drew his card and gave an evil grin I did not like that. ''I discard Burner, Dragon Ruler of Sparks and volcanic shell from my hand to special summon Blaster, Dragon Ruler of Infernos (2800 1800)''.

''_Aw ssssssssssshhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttt tttttt'' I thought as the big dragon came out._

''Since that was a special summon I can make another monster come out and it's the only card in my hand I summon volcanic blaster ( 1200 600) in attack mode'' he exclaimed. Yup somebody's messing with me and I am pretty pissed off on whoever it was.

(**Hopefully he does not find me)**

So he had two monsters right now. And one of them was a giant dragon that would try to blast me. ''I reveal one of my face down cards monster reborn to bring back Burner, dragon ruler of sparks in attack mode (1000 200). Now because of his effect when I special summoned dragon inferno my big dragon can't attack for the turn'' he said.

''I activate my other face down card swords of revealing light so now you can't attack for 3 turns'' Baldy explained. Wow he has 3 tough monsters and yet he resorts to such a cowardly move! What the hell man or thing whatever the hell he was.

''But I can change all of that with my other face down card weakling. I activate forbidden chalice to raise my dragons attack points by 400 but I have to negate his effect till the end phase just enough time that I need '' Baldy explained.

Aw dang it! What a coward. ''Inferno dragon attack his monster'' the dragon blew up my dragon into a crisp.

**Nixon- 2700**

''Told you weakling you're going now my two monsters attack him directly'' I was blasted by 2 fire balls throwing me next to the crappy boat.

**Nixon – 200**

The bald fat guy gave a wicked grin. This was a tough duel.

''Well than I guess that ends my turn''. Great now he has three dragon monsters and I cant attack for three turn. With three cards it will be pretty hard to fight off against his deck. I drew my next card it could help me a bit.

I set one card face down and that was the end of my turn.

''Well looks like the weakling was all talk and no bite huh'' I growled at him daring baldy to attack me. ''Inferno dragon end this duel right here and now'' he exclaimed as his monster launched a giant fire ball at me.

''I activate my trap card draining shield with this your monsters attack points get added to my life points'' I exclaimed as a green aura surrounded me

**Nixon- 3000**

''Fine than my other 2 monster will just attack you again go'' he exclaimed as I was hit by two more fire bolts.

**Nixon-500**

''Well than since that was a turn wasted I summon masked dragon in attack mode with that I will end my turn'' he stated. Okay currently unless I drew a certain card I would probably be screwed in this game.

''_Good just what I need. Now maybe if I use this card I can draw another card I need'' I thought. _''I play card of sanctity so we both draw cards till we both have 6 in our hands''.

After doing that I looked at my new hand. ''_Okay I need to get three cards to get __**that **__monster out'' _.

''Okay than this is where it all comes down I summon alexandrite dragon in attack mode (2000 1200). Now attack his sparks dragon'' the tiny dragon burst into ashes after being hit.

**Blady- 3000**

''I put 2 cards face down and end my turn'' I exclaimed. ''_Okay I have 4 cards left lets see what this guy has with three dragons. Wait a minute could he be planning to do something like that''_ I thought. No if he had that card I might have a definite chance of losing without a doubt in the end.

He drew his card and smiled. ''I activate Cost down so than I can summon twin headed fire dragon (2200 1700). Next I play monster reborn to summon my sparks dragon''. This made a total of five dragons on the field.

Wait 5 dragons oh I am screwed. Baldy had a sinister looking smile on his face. This is not going to end well.

''I activate polymerization through this I fuse all of my five dragons to summon the all mighty Five-Headed Dragon (5000 5000)'' he exclaimed.

Aw dang it I am so screwed.

''Now end this duel and destroy his monster and him along with it'' the giant dragon powered up a huge fire ball!

''Snap!'' I muttered as he blasted it toward my monster. ''I activate my trap card defense draw with this my monster may be destroyed however I can draw a card and no battle damage will be taken out on me so this is not over yet you fat ass" I exclaimed.

He smiled ''either way your not going to win I have the most powerful monster in the game in terms of both power and defense. Not to mention that he can only be destroyed in battle by a light monster no exceptions. I throw a face down and end my turn'' Baldy said.

''_No wonder this bald smelly fatty was able to beat the other kids.4 Dang it if I don't do something soon I am going on that boast and I am going to be toast''._

**A well guy that pretty much wraps up the story right now black luster soldier will not be introduced into this battle maybe another time. If you want to send me any ideas I am all ears.**

**I am evil with the cliff hangers aren't I. **

**Nixon-why I otta I look like a total weakling in that duel**

**Me- So you cant be over powered you idiot!**

**Nixon- takes out his swords and points it to me. **

**Me- Eep! **

**Nixon- you want to rethink that**

**Me- Hell no**

**Nixon chases me around with his stupid sword**

**Me- If I survive I will update soon**

**Nixon-Oh no you don't "throws swords centimeters from my head''**

**Me- craps my pants.**


End file.
